Electric Feel
by freakyhazeleyes
Summary: All Human. Started out as a one shot, but due to the overexcessive meetings of my mind and the gutter, it has now extended to a series of one shots, that are related, but at the same time unrelated. M for multiple lemons and language. MATURE content!
1. Bella's Point of View

**Electric Feel**

He knew what he was doing. Making me jealous. And boy did it piss me off even more at how well it worked. He was good. I'd grant him that much.

He knew I was glaring at him, at them, but he just kept talking to her and laughing with her like some pussy hungry little bitch.

And what made me even more furious was that that's how he used to be with me. Before I was a dumbass and broke up with him.

But he just couldn't let things stay as they were. He wanted more. Had wanted more ever since we'd met. But we were kids when we met and it was just natural for us to take things to the next level. Ever since we had met we just knew we belonged together.

We went from being cubby buddies in kindergarten to desk mates and best friends in first through sixth grade to generic hand holding in middle school to an actual established relationship freshman year.

He was always the first to make a move. He was the one who said hi that day in kindergarten, he was the one who sat him self down next to me those first days in elementary school, he was the one to grab my hand before walking up the steps to the middle school, and he was the one to kiss me the night before freshman year.

Always him which I was comfortable with; its how things went. Our entire relationship was anchored and held together by him. Until he demanded more from me.

We had been lying in bed last week, after another bout of mind blowing sex. We had moved past the first awkward attempts at fifteen very quickly; our bodies craved each other, so what?

Now, Edward and I never vocalized our feelings for each other. It was just understood that we belonged together. We would always belong together. It was like our unspoken declaration that we just were.

But that night, he just had to ask me what I really and truly felt for him.

"_You know how I feel about you."_

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Bella we can go all night back and forth like this, but it still won't change the fact that I want to hear from your mouth how you feel about me."_

_I sat up and grabbed one of his tee shirts from my floor and began pulling it on. He was over at my house enough that he just left some of his clothes here._

"_This conversation is pointless."_

"_Oh it is? Bella we've gone almost twelve years together and we've never once told each other what we feel for the other."_

"_Are you declaring your love for me?"_

"_What if I am?"_

_I paused there. He had never said that. Never to anyone. Of course to his parents, but that was an entirely different kind of love._

"_Bella, how can I not love you? Every memory, every feeling I have is tied up with you. You're the first thought I have when I wake up and the last one before I go to sleep. My body burns for you. Whenever I see you in Gym, all I want to do is take you behind the bleachers and have my way with you."_

_That had me burning too because those were my very thoughts every single day._

_He had his boxers on and was standing behind me._

"_I want to know how you feel. I want to know if all of this has been moving towards something or if it's just been one big waste."_

_I turned to him then. "Why are you doing this? Why do you always need to have more? Why is it always more with you?"_

_His eyes closed and he looked pained._

"_You can't say it can you? You can't say that you love me."_

"_Edward, you already know how I feel about you."_

"_No I don't!" He shouted and began pulling his jeans on._

_Okay, Edward never shouted at me. Playfully growled, mock frowned, he played the jealousy card every once in awhile for more sex, but never shouted._

"_If you can't even tell me…" He was muttering._

"_What? What if I can't even tell you?" I was getting defensive and pushing him away, but I didn't care._

"_If you can't even tell me then I'm done."_

_I was shocked. He had never said that either. Not when I accidentally broke his first stereo, not when I lost our work for a group project, not when we got caught having sex in his car by his mother. He had never said he was done._

_And it made me furious._

"_Well, no one's stopping you Edward. By all means, if you want to be done then go ahead. I'll even make it easy for you. I'll be the bitch and say it first. We're done."_

_He had pulled a shirt on and just looked at me. His green eyes looked dead, a stark contrast to earlier that night when he had been inside of me. Then he had seemed so alive, so beautiful and full of energy that just drove me wild._

_Now though, he looked…dead._

_He nodded his head and turned away from me._

"_Alright Bella. Fine, if that's how you want it, we are done."_

_And then he left, going out my window and taking the liberty of shutting it. That window had never been closed since kindergarten, when we were too young to think anything sexual about a sleep over. When we had hit our teens, the sleep over's had stopped…to our parents knowledge at least. But Edward had always snuck back in and out without either set of parents knowing. That window always stayed open._

Thinking back to that night I kept banging my head against a mental wall. A hard, cement mental wall. How could I have been so stupid?

Of course I loved him. How could he not know that? How could I have not told him that?

I had been in love with him almost since the first moment I met him.

And I hadn't been able to tell him.

And now, out of spite, there he was, in the cafeteria at school no less, cozying up to one of the worst people I could ever have imagined. Lauren Mallory. Fucking cunt.

And I was seething in my seat. I knew I had absolutely no right to be feeling this way; Alice and Rosalie, sweet angels that they were, liked to point that out to me as much as possible.

"I don't care if I have no right. _She_," I pointed at that thing across the cafeteria, "has no right to be draped all over my boyfriend like that."

"He's not your boyfriend anymore." Rosalie told me.

Thanks a lot best friend number two.

"Boundaries have been set up for over ten years now. Edward and I belong together."

"Okay, first, he's not your territory; you're not a dog and you didn't pee on him marking him as yours."

And in chimes BFF number one.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"You guys know what I mean. We're everything to each other. We know everything and anything about the other."

"Does he know you love him?" Alice asked smugly.

Ouch.

I wanted to slap her because she was right and I knew it. Shit.

But then I saw Lauren Mallory caress Edward's arm with that scaly right hand of hers and I saw red.

Thank God Emmett sat down next to me, wrapping one long muscled arm around the back of my chair, unknowingly restraining me, or there would've been a massacre on the school's hands. Anyone who got in my way would have been obliterated.

I turned to Emmett. "He's your brother; you knock some sense into him."

He laughed at me and I wanted to slap him too. Why was everyone acting so sensible about this?

And then the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack and watched as the Blonde-ling latched her arm onto Edward's. I felt sick.

I walked slowly to the Biology class I shared with Edward, but when I got there, I saw our table empty. Looking around the room, my eyes saw him in Mike Newton's spot.

Oh so we were cutting all ties then. Got it.

I walked over to my table and set my books down. When Mike Newton came in the room, he seemed confused for a second, but then brightened when he realized he was my new lab partner.

Oh God.

He kept leaning towards me, trying to cop a feel. Bad idea, especially when you smell like you haven't bathed in days. It hurt just to bat his hands away.

I kept stealing glances at Edward and not once did I catch him staring at me.

Where was this jealousy now? He used to be so possessive it exhilarated me beyond anything.

But not anymore I realized. Because I had stupidly and single handedly destroyed us.

The hour went by, me dodging the prying hands of smelly Fig Newton and Edward looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

In Gym, Edward ignored me yet again. He stayed on the opposite end of the gym, the whole hour, Lauren Mallory attached to his arm.

Bitch.

When Edward and I got back together, I'd have to buy him a can of bug spray.

Changing back into my clothes, I made the decision to just tell him. Tell him I love him and tell him I'm sorry. Sorry for not being able to say it to him, sorry for saying the things I did, for the actions I took. Sorry for not telling him what he meant to me.

I felt confident, walking out to the parking lot. Rose had been driving me to school this past week, but I missed the Volvo. Ever since Edward had been given that car, it had been ours and I missed it.

Scanning the parking lot, I froze.

My breath caught, my stomach plummeted. I felt sick again, but not as in sick to my stomach, although I felt like puking as well.

Lauren Mallory was leaned up against his Volvo. _My _Volvo. Edward was standing in front of her, right hand against the car, leaning into her as they talked.

He was smiling. The wind was moving his hair around his head, pushing it into his eyes and over his forehead. My God he was beautiful.

Then he opened the passenger door for her and she got in. She got in my car, in my seat. With my boyfriend.

But he wasn't mine anymore. And my heart started breaking.

Edward closed the door of the passenger side and turning, his eyes locked with mine.

We just stood there staring, until he arched an eyebrow at me and walked over to his side of the car.

I watched as he backed out of his parking space. I watched as he drove out of the lot. I watched as he drove up the road.

And my heart was shattering. It was my entire fault.

Alice drove up in her yellow Porsche, Jasper in the front passenger seat.

They had sympathetic looks on their faces and I couldn't bear to look at them, so I just climbed in the back seat and tried to hold in my tears until I got home.

o-0-o

Alice had elected to stay with me that afternoon. Charlie was out for the whole weekend and she didn't want me to be alone.

I, however, needed to be alone.

I wanted to be able to cry and not feel stupid with her fucking sympathy suffocating me more than my own tears.

She left after I ate some dinner, promising to call the next morning. Right, like I would be able to sleep that night.

I walked around the house, remembering different things, and different periods in my life; every single one wrapped up in him. He was every memory I had. I couldn't escape him even though I tried.

I tried not to think of him with Lauren Mallory. I tried not to think about what they were doing, what he _could_ be doing with her. I was afraid he would fuck her, yes, but I was even more afraid that he would be happy with her.

And that made me feel worse. I didn't want him to be happy with anyone but me.

I was upstairs in my room. It was a little after nine but I'd never felt more emotionally exhausted in my entire life. Now I would be able to sleep.

But I had to tell him. I couldn't just let him go without one parting fight.

I picked up the cordless phone and dialed his cell. I knew that number like the back of my hand.

It started ringing and I waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally it clicked on to his voicemail. My heart was thundering in my chest. Of course he wouldn't want to talk to me. How pathetic I seemed; calling his cell phone on a Friday night like some bitter and lonely ex-lover. I was though.

I listened to his voice through the phone and it was like a piece of heaven. It brought tears to my eyes and suddenly, with no warning, I was crying.

I felt like an idiot, but I didn't want to hang up and then, once I had a hold of myself, call again. Calling once was pathetic, calling twice…no.

Hearing the beep, I began speaking.

"Edward…hi. Umm, sorry for the lame greeting," and now I was rambling. "I uh, uh _-hiccup-_ um I just wanted to uh," I paused to sniff and wipe my cheeks. "I just wanted to say,"

Oh God my voice was starting to sound all whimpering and whiny, like it always did when I cried. And Edward would know. I didn't want to sound like that.

I took a deep shuddering breath and continued. "I just wanted to say…that I am so sorry. I'm…sorry for everything. I'm sorry for saying all of the wrong things. I'm sorry for pushing you away. But I'm so so sorry for not being able to tell you. I wanted to tell you; I've wanted to tell you for _so_ long. I do love you. I love you so much sometimes it hurts."

I paused again to take another deep breath.

"I know right?" I laughed a little. "Typical Bella; doesn't make up her mind until something's already passed her by. I know it's not fair to you, me calling you like this, but I had to tell you, and I'm sorry I'm late."

This next part was surely going to kill me.

"I want you to be happy. And if it's…not with me, then with someone else. You deserve that more than anyone, Edward. Um, well, I guess that's all. I love you…bye."

I quickly hung up the phone and tossed it to the floor, throwing my head back onto my pillow.

That's all? Possibly the stupidest thing to be said when telling someone you love them.

I was still berating myself when I fell into the darkness.

o-0-o

_Tap, tap, tap._

What the fuck?

My mind was fuzzy from sleep and I tried desperately to open my eyes. If it was morning already, that damn bird who was tapping on my window was going to die.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

It kept going; stupid annoying bird. I flipped over onto my back and slowly sat up, left hand going to rub my face, stimulating it enough to let my eyes open.

The tapping resumed, more insistent and louder this time.

That was one strong bird.

Cracking open an eye, I realized it was still dark. What the hell kind of bird comes tapping your windows at night?

Looking over to my window, I sat up straighter in my bed, now fully awake.

Edward was perched outside my window, looking sexy as hell, but worried.

I was frozen just staring at his perfection. He gestured for me to come over and open the window.

I gingerly rose from the bed and walked slowly over to the window, silently wishing this wasn't some wonderful dream or trick of the shadows. With my luck, when I opened the window, Edward would morph into Fig Newton.

I paused at the glass and just stared. He seemed content just staring too and placed a hand on the window, palm and fingers splayed across the glass.

I brought my hand up to the glass and mimicked his action. It was blissful, feeling the heat from just his hand.

I grasped the lock on the window and opened it.

Edward climbed skillfully inside, years of practice behind the action, and we just allowed ourselves to bask in each other's presence.

And then his hands gripped my face and his mouth was devouring mine like he had never kissed me before. I gasped and sighed in pleasure as his tongue snaked into my mouth and began mapping out its corners.

In that moment, in that kiss, my heart repaired itself, making it stronger and more durable than the last time it had been whole. My hands went to his silky hair and pulled his face closer, wanting more.

But he pulled away.

He was gazing at me intently, green eyes bright, mouth open, and chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

Fuck he was so beautiful.

"Did you mean it?" He whispered to me.

My brow furrowed.

"Did you mean what you said on your voicemail?"

Oh yeah. The horrendous voicemail.

I looked at him. His eyes were pleading with me to tell him the truth. And I yearned to do his bidding.

"Yes." I whispered back, wishing that my eyes conveyed just how much I meant it.

He looked at me and seemed to be struggling to grasp what I had said.

"Tell me again."

"I love you."

He was slowly moving closer.

"Again."

"I love you." I would tell him as many times as it took.

"Again." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you, so much." I would seriously shout it from the roof top if he asked me.

And then his lips were back on mine, his hands and arms around my back and waist, bringing my flush against his body.

He picked me up and my legs immediately locked around his waist and I felt like I was home. The only home I wanted.

Edward moved us back to my bed and gently lowered us to the mattress. I hadn't realized before just how cold my bed had been without him in it.

His mouth was tracing along my jaw line, placing brief kisses on my throat, my cheeks, my nose, my eye lids, my forehead.

I grasped the hem of his shirt and began tugging upwards; wanting to see his glorious body I had foolishly deprived myself of for too long.

"Is Charlie here?" He breathlessly asked while I attached my mouth to the newly exposed skin of his chest.

I whimpered out a sound I hoped was in the negative, but Edward seemed to understand.

His hands moved up my shirt, leaving burning trails where he touched my newly heated skin.

I was running my tongue over the muscles on his arms and shoulders, arms and legs locked around him, never wanting to let him go again.

He gently pulled my arms above my head and took the shirt from my body. His hands went to the clasp of my bra and that too was discarded to the floor.

We didn't want to waste any time with foreplay.

He tugged at his jeans, kicking off his shoes in the process and I lowered the shorts off my legs as well, taking my panties with them.

I gasped as the cool air beat against the aching heat between my legs, but Edward covered my body with his and all thought fled from my mind.

His hands cupped my face again and his green eyes glowed in the darkness. I brought my legs back up to his waist and wrapped them securely, gasping as his erection rubbed against my wet folds.

His chest felt cold against my heated one. The labored breathing made my chest rise and fall, nipples brushing against him, making them almost painfully hard.

I was moving my hips, trying to get closer to him, wanting to feel all of him at the same time. I wanted him to crawl inside my skin. He already lived in my heart; he was the voice in my head, why should he not possess the rest of my body?

Edward was trying to steady his breathing. His hand brushed the hair off my face and forehead and he planted kisses over the skin his hands met, erection still teasing me, making me pant for him.

His forehead met mine and a hand gripped my hip while the other continued caressing my face.

The head of his erection slowly entered me and I was gasping and smiling in relief.

"I love you." He whispered to me, smiling in the darkness.

My hands clutched at his back as he slowly slid himself all the way inside of me.

Maybe because it was the time we spent apart. Maybe because my body had been without his for so many days.

But after he was all the way in, I was clenching all around him, coming undone from just the feel of him again.

My head was thrown back against the pillow and Edward's lips were brushing against my throat, waiting for me to finish.

At least one of us had some control.

Once the spasms from my orgasm were over, Edward gently slid out and then back in, the wetness I had unwillingly provided making it easier.

It was magnificent, having his body on top of mine again. His sure and deliberate thrusts' sending sparks from between my legs all the way up my back and through the tips of my fingers.

My toes were curled as Edward instinctively began going a bit faster and my nails were marking his back as every thrust pushed me further back up the bed.

I was whimpering his name, matching each grunt he gave as he drove back into me with more force.

He was building it up for me; he knew how to keep me waiting and wanting him to hit that spot. He would angle his thrusts in just the right way so he would occasionally brush against it, but then he would leave it alone.

My hips were meeting his, and I began begging. I was begging him to be harder, to go faster.

And suddenly that spot I had been aching for him to reach became the center of attention. I was screaming his name as it was hit over and over again, both of his hands now on my hips, bringing them up to meet his, creating a blindingly delicious friction.

My eyes were clenched in concentration; I didn't want to come again while he was still holding off.

But, yet again, my body betrayed itself.

I clenched almost painfully around his cock as my world exploded in dazzling bright light behind my closed lids. My back was fully off the bed, arching into Edward, and I felt him give one last hard thrust before he came as well.

His arms snaked around my back, holding me to him and then he lowered us back to the bed as we simultaneously came back to Earth.

He held me as we caught our breath, then slowly withdrew and rolled us onto our side.

He kissed my forehead again and ran his hand through my hair.

I smiled gently at him.

"I love you."

I swear, once I uttered them the first time, they demanded to be released from my lips.

He smiled back and kissed my lips.

"I love you too."

And then we fell into sleep, wrapped securely in the others embrace.

o-0-o

Edward spent almost the entire weekend with me at my house. It was our own little haven and we just talked. I unplugged the phone and we threw our cell phones into his car because Alice and Emmett wouldn't leave us the hell alone.

Of course there was tons of sex; we did have an entire week to make up for. But mostly, we just talked.

Edward wanted to know why I couldn't tell him what he wanted and needed to hear at the time and I explained as best as I could.

He then told me about Lauren Mallory and how he had been so disgusted with her, it was all he could do to be nice and drive her home.

Apparently he had held his breath the whole time.

With that issue firmly resolved and pushed under the bed, never to be spoken of again, Edward held me the night before school, whispering how much he loved me and how tomorrow everything would be back to normal.

I had a smile on my face as I drifted.

o-0-o

The next day, Edward and I had a fun time making breakfast. Well, we really only got to making the toast…I'll have to look into buying Charlie a new kitchen table or at least a very strong Disinfectant. If he only knew what we had done on the table he was eating his meals at…yuck.

I spent the whole ride to the school turned in my seat just gazing at Edward. Arriving at school, in my familiar seat of my Volvo with my boyfriend was a welcome feeling.

And the fact that it didn't smell like Lauren Mallory was an added bonus.

Stepping out of the car and seeing our four friends waiting for us I suddenly remembered something.

Reaching into my bag, I tossed a can of bug spray at Edward.

"What's this for?"

"For the pests, my love, for the pests."

He smiled widely, clearly amused, but more happy at my endearment.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to our waiting friends.

**Fin**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, so I was a bit pissed off when I started writing this and I stopped about halfway through, read over what I had written, and really liked it. I hope it was okay; this is really my first attempt at writing from someone's Point of View. I'm actually really proud of how it turned out.

I had a lot of fun, and I worked out my anger. All in all, a productive writing exercise.


	2. Edward's Point of View

**Electric Feel – Edward's Point of View**

I knew I was hurting her. I knew she would probably hate me for this, but she'd hurt me first goddammit! So any of my actions after the little incident in her room were only because of what _she_ did.

I could feel her brown eyes burning holes into my face, but I really couldn't care.

Or at least I tried not to care. But it was very difficult when the one person you knew you belonged with was angry and upset with you.

All I wanted was to run to her, hold her in my arms, tell her what had happened didn't matter.

But I would be lying to myself. It mattered to me.

I wanted her; all of her. Not just her body, though that was second on the list. Her mind I craved as well, but I already knew how that worked. Years of practice reading her expressions; I could now tell what she was thinking within five seconds.

I wanted her heart.

I wanted to know that her heart beat for me and only me, just as mine beat for only her.

But she couldn't tell me. And that fact alone had made all of my worst nightmares come true.

Bella didn't love me as I thought and hoped she would.

I knew that she held fierce feelings for me; one doesn't go through almost their entire life standing beside one person without feeling _something_.

But she couldn't tell me she loves me…because she doesn't.

Climbing out of her window that last night almost a full week ago, had almost been my undoing.

I hadn't been able to sleep or eat or concentrate on my homework.

My body burned and called for her every single night and just seeing her in school was too hard.

God how pathetic was I?

Pussy hungry…yes I think that's what Emmett and Jasper called me. But I was only hungry for her.

Sitting next to Lauren Mallory was an experience all in itself.

She had approached me that morning, sympathy oozing from her pores and I almost applauded her right then and there.

She did put on one convincing show of being all broken up about how Bella and I were no longer together.

I held back my groan of disgust and trademark roll of my eyes.

I allowed her to cart me towards the cafeteria, saying how she would get me to eat something, if it was the last thing she did.

I was already drowning in the bull shit she was shoveling out, but I thought what the hell? What was one meal; I could just tune her out if I had too.

She placed a ton of food on my tray and after scanning the cafeteria a few times, she led me to a table. I sat down and when I looked up, I knew just why she had chosen this table.

We were in a clear view of Bella and our friends. Bella was glaring at us already, Alice and Rosalie sitting across from her.

If that's how she wanted, then fine. Let her be jealous. I had nothing to be ashamed of, no guilt on my conscience.

Except when I turned on my charm and began speaking to the blond wench by my side, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I was using this poor miserable excuse for a human being, but I couldn't stop myself.

She was allowing me to deliver some kind of retribution to the woman I longed for. The woman I loved. The woman who had destroyed me.

I asked Lauren generic questions and she answered them in what she thought were seductive purrs and sensual undertones, but mostly I just tuned her out.

I instead concentrated on feeling the intense gaze of the only woman who could ever hold my attention.

I was pulled from my musings as Lauren ran her repulsive hand up my arm, while underneath the table she ran her nasty foot up my leg.

I didn't know this was a brothel. Though Lauren does look like some 25 cent hooker.

I felt like I needed a shower.

Stupid bitch; I don't belong to you.

But I had to pretend that her touch was the one that sent tingles up my arm. Though it wasn't. I had to pretend that her touch made me feel at home. Though it wasn't.

I could feel the intense waves of hatred from the pair of beautiful brown eyes that I longed to look at, but then I heard the bell.

Thank God.

I don't think I could have lasted longer with Blondie feeling me up and undressing me with her eyes.

I bolted to the Biology room, annoyed when Lauren called after me that she would see me in Gym.

Sure thing slut.

Wanting to take my frustration out on someone else, I took Mike Newton's seat. Why not continue showing complete indifference to Bella?

She deserved it in my head, but my heart was aching to be near her.

I watched from the corners of my eyes as she sat in her seat. She looked lonely and mildly pissed off.

Good.

Then Fig Newton walked in.

I sat back in my seat and waited. The fun was just about to begin.

His eyes lit up a like a fucking Christmas tree and I wanted to punch him.

Just like I did in kindergarten, in the fourth grade and sophomore year, I wanted to punch fucking Newton in the face just for the sole reason that he was looking at her. And having sick demented Mike Newton thoughts about her.

He had no fucking right.

And then I felt like a hypocrite. I had told myself it was okay for God damn Lauren Mallory to be touching me if it made Bella jealous, and here I was forcing the situation, feeling jealous right back.

I truly disgusted myself.

So I forced my attention away from them.

Even though I saw every swat she gave him when he tried to touch her.

That's my girl.

I more felt than saw her glances at me and I wanted to glance at her beauty, but I knew if I did, I would kill Newton and take her right there on the table.

I knew she'd let me, but I couldn't let me.

Gym was no different.

Except I was instantly stiff when I saw those tiny shorts she wore and the white tee shirt that hugged her in all the right places.

Jesus Fucking Christ.

This wasn't fair. She could not just break my heart and then stand across the gym, mindlessly throwing a basketball into the hoop, looking for the entire world like some Edward Cullen buffet.

I stood as far from her as possible, not wanting to smell the irresistible scent of strawberries and freesias that messed with my head.

I changed back into my clothes, all the while willing my erection to go away. I just thought of Lauren Mallory's hands on me and little Eddie softened to the point I feared he would climb back into my body.

I walked out of the locker rooms and the bitch was right there, leaning against the wall.

She smiled when she saw me and I gave a half assed attempt to return it.

She latched onto my arm again and I feared it would fall off; she'd been doing that a lot lately.

I could tell she wanted something; she followed me all the way to my car. I threw my bag into the back seat and when I shut the door, she was leaning against Bella's side.

Well, it wasn't Bella's side anymore.

Something in me broke even further with that realization.

I walked over to stand in front of her.

She was smiling at me sweetly and I held back a gag.

She crossed her arms and sweetly asked if she could have a ride home.

Before I could answer, her vile hand went for the handle.

A rush of anger swept over me and I pushed my right hand out to stop her from opening the door and kept it there.

This car was sacred to me. The first person I had ever allowed in this car when my parents gave it to me was Bella.

And we had christened it well.

I smiled the first genuine smile in days as I thought back to that night. My sixteenth birthday. Bella had been insatiable that night, allowing me to take her on every seat, driver's seat included. We even sated our bodies on the fucking hood of the car.

The inside smelled like Bella, it had some of her things in it. It was as much mine as it was Bella's.

But, with a sinking realization, she wasn't mine anymore.

Lauren was still nattering away about how she only lived five minutes from here.

Then why can't you walk, lazy ass?

But then I felt her. I felt Bella's eyes on us.

And I made my decision. I would have to put on a show for her. Demonstrate just how over her I was, when in reality, I ached for her.

With the smile from my memory of her still attached to my face, I slowly opened the passenger door for Lauren to get in, all the while hoping she wouldn't contaminate Bella's left over presence.

Shutting the door, I turned to face the direction of the school and my eyes locked with Bella's.

I saw my pain reflected in her eyes, but I couldn't allow myself to run to her.

I mustered up every cruel ounce I had in my body and arched an eyebrow at her then walked to my side.

I waited until we were away from the school to tell Lauren she was not to touch anything.

"But Eddie-"

God her whine was so fucking annoying. Couldn't she just shut up?

I pulled up to her house and waited for her to get out.

"Do you wanna come in?"

Was she fucking serious?

"No."

She huffed and I heard her get out of the car and slam the door. I drove away all the while plotting some revenge for that little trick. No one slammed Bella's door...no one.

I felt my phone vibrating and looking at the caller id, I saw it was Emmett.

He told me to meet him at the house. He and Rose were there and they wanted to take me out.

Thank the fucking heavens. I needed to get out.

I pulled up to the house and they gave me a set of directions to some club that was up in Seattle.

All the way up there I blasted some of Bella's favorite music, all the while torturing myself with thoughts of how her skin felt, the way her eyes glowed when I was inside of her, how her face lit up when she smiled.

I truly was a pathetic little shit.

We reached the club around six or so and got a table.

The pounding beats of the music soothed my troubled mind and Rosalie's hidden flask made our drinks all the more fun.

I didn't dance. The only one I wanted to dance with wasn't there.

We stayed long into the night, but it didn't matter. My parents were out of town for some conference, so Emmett and I were left to our own devices.

Around nine, my phone started buzzing again and looking at the caller id I saw it was Bella.

I argued with myself for a few moments until I slammed the phone down on the table. She was probably just calling to try and bitch at me some more. I'd let that go to voicemail and the second I heard her yelling at me, I'd delete it.

Rose was looking at me with sympathy in her eyes.

Fucking great.

Pity from your ex's best friend. Just wonderful.

"She's having a hard time too."

I rolled my eyes and felt horrible for thinking Bella deserved it.

"Why don't you just talk to her? Work it out. You two have been together longer than most adults. There has to be a way for you to make this right."

Why did Emmett have to fall in love with a wise girl?

I just shook my head, grabbed my cell and my jacket, left some money for my drinks and left.

On the drive home I told myself that I would be fine eventually. In just a few weeks or months, I would feel fine. I would go to college, then medical school, and forget all about the girl who I had thought of for twelve years was my soul mate.

Pulling into my driveway a little after midnight, I picked up my phone.

I sat there for about five minutes debating with myself and then rolled my eyes and flipped the phone open, dialing my inbox.

I was cursing myself in my head for being so weak that I couldn't just ignore her, but I wanted to hear her voice. Maybe it would soothe me enough that I could sleep.

Punching in my password I waited for Bella's voice.

What I heard though almost made my heart stop.

"Edward…hi. Umm, sorry for the lame greeting. I uh, uh _-hiccup-_ um I just wanted to uh," I heard a sniff and I knew what was going on. She was crying. I wanted to bash my head against the steering wheel for making her cry.

"I just wanted to say…that I am so sorry." She sounded like a whimpering blubbering mess, but it was still like heaven for me.

My hand began clutching the phone; I was desperate to hear what she would say next. I felt hope begin fluttering in my chest, but I tried to stamp it down. I didn't want to make this into something it wasn't.

"I'm…sorry for everything. I'm sorry for saying all of the wrong things. I'm sorry for pushing you away. But I'm so so sorry for not being able to tell you. I wanted to tell you; I've wanted to tell you for _so_ long. I do love you. I love you so much sometimes it hurts."

Oh my God.

She was in love with me.

Is in love with me. I felt my soul burst as wave upon wave of love for this magnificent creature rambling on and on to my voicemail.

But at the same time I felt like a callous prick.

What she must have thought when she saw me with Lauren Mallory…

I didn't even wait to hear the rest of her message. I just slammed my phone shut and threw my car into reverse, desperate to reach her.

I was silently thanking God at the minimal flow of traffic as I took a familiar route to her house.

All the way there I was wishing I hadn't blown it.

I was wishing she wasn't trying to make an attempt to get me back by telling me the words she knew I wanted to hear.

That would surely kill me.

I pulled up quietly to her house and made my way around to the side.

Her window was still shut and I quickly and skillfully maneuvered my way up the tall sycamore tree beside the house.

When I reached the branch outside her window, I looked in and my breath caught.

I hadn't seen this beauty in what felt like ages. My Bella was fast asleep, covers kicked down her bed, showing those beautiful creamy legs, a tee shirt hid her top half from my view, but I planned on fixing that. Her chestnut hair fell in waves across her face and pillow.

Fuck she was beautiful.

And if her message proved to be true then she was all mine.

I silently rejoiced as I reached to lift the window, but it wouldn't budge.

I gave it a few silent tugs but it was locked.

Damn it.

So much for being stealthy.

I began tapping on her window, hoping it would be enough to wake her.

I saw her begin to wake up, but she wasn't moving fast enough. I was impatient to be with her again.

I began tapping with more force and I smiled tenderly as I saw an irritated look cross her face. She ran a hand down her perfect face and then opened one eyes. Confusion crossed her features and then she turned towards me.

She sat up right in her bed and seemed shocked to see me there.

I gestured for her to come over and let me in.

She slowly rose from the bed and walked towards me. She paused just in front of it and I had to do something.

I had to make her let me in.

I pushed one of my hands against the glass, aching for her to do the same. She did. The heat flowing through the glass at our touch was amazing.

She fumbled with the latch and once it was undone I lifted it and climbed in.

I straightened up and just took her in.

Words could not describe how she looked. Beautiful, ravishing, stunning. None of them measured up.

I did the only thing I could. I kissed her with all the pent up passion I had for her.

When my lips touched hers, it was like an animal took over my body. I wanted to possess her, all of her.

My tongue forced its way into her mouth and I declared ownership.

I was becoming caught up in the taste of her when I felt her hands clutch my hair and start bringing my body closer.

Wait. I had to establish something first.

I pulled away from her, breathless and saw her eyes glowing in the shadows.

I wanted her, but I had to know if I could take all of her.

"Did you mean it?"

She seemed confused by my question so I elaborated.

"Did you mean what you said on your voicemail?"

Understanding crossed her face and I waited on tenterhooks for her answer. She had better tell me the truth. If she lied I would know, and it would crush me all the more.

"Yes."

That one whispered word catapulted my spirit to the clouds and rooted my body to the Earth. I felt like my world was just illuminated ten fold.

I wanted to hear those beautiful words again.

"Tell me again."

"I love you."

I would never get enough.

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you, so much."

And then my lips captured her again and I proceeded to show her just how deeply I was in love with her.

o-0-o

I wasn't going anywhere. I pretty much set up camp in between Bella's legs that whole weekend and we both took comfort in each other's bodies as we whispered words of love to each other.

I had a lot of time to make up for, one whole week lost because we both acted like dumbasses.

But we forgave each other every time I got inside of her tight heat.

Sometimes we would reassure each other with soft touches and gentle love making, and then others I could barely control myself with my need for her as I pounded her into the mattress.

During those two days of the weekend, we shut the rest of the world out because it didn't fit in with how we wanted to be.

The night before school, I made a few plans of my own to establish just to whom I belonged and to who Bella belonged.

o-0-o

**Mike's Point of View**

I slung my back pack over my shoulder and ran a hand through my hair as I made my way to my locker.

It was in between second and third period, but I had to grab a couple books. I had just finished zipping up my back pack when I heard…

"Hey! Fig Newton!"

And then I was slammed against my locker, the furious face of Edward Cullen glaring back at me.

I swear this was like kindergarten all over again.

"I just want to get a few things straight with you since apparently the last twelve years hasn't done it for you yet."

His voice was low and menacing and I gulped around the lump in my throat.

Edward Cullen was only this way when something happened to Bella…

Oh shit.

He's taking his revenge for last Friday. But they were broken up, right?

"I thought you guys were broken up."

I was slammed back against the locker again and my head throbbed.

Yep. Definitely not the right thing to say.

"Bella is mine." He whispered in a dangerous voice. "And if you ever touch her without her permission again, I will not hesitate to take immediate action the next time. I don't want you tainting her presence ever again. Don't even think about her if you can, although I know that will be a challenge."

All I could do is nod my head.

Cullen lowered his hands that were gripping my jacket and I took a deep breath. At least he didn't punch me this time.

Wrong.

The next thing I knew, Cullen had punched me right under my eye.

God! It fucking hurt.

I gripped my cheek and began making my way to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I grudgingly had to hand it to him.

Fuckin' A. The guy had a good aim.

Edward Cullen always punched me in the same spot ever since kindergarten. You'd think I'd be used to it now.

**Fin**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have to say that I like Bella's point of view better, but this was fun to write as well. grrthethird requested that I write it from Edward's point of view and I started and just kept going.

I hope it's okay and sorry there's no lemon. Hints, but no lemon. So sorry.

Anyways, review please!


	3. Pointless Smut

**Author's Note: **So this story, or random ideas for this story, won't leave me alone. So, I've decided that when I just need to write pointless smut, I'll just update it in this. I will keep up with the story line and plot I set up in the previous chapters. This is probably what I'll update when I am having writer's block for everything else I have going on. But my story Healing is my first priority. This will just be how I let off steam. And you guys like smut right? You wouldn't be reading this now if you didn't…so here we go!

**Bella's Point of View**

"Ah fuck. Why do you have to wear so many goddamn buttons?"

I giggled under my breath and squirmed a little underneath him, rubbing against the hardness I felt on my thigh.

"You gave me this shirt. Remember?"

I lifted a hand and ran it through his hair trying to soothe him. It had been a few days since we had been able to get a night alone. It was the infamous birthday week among our tightly knit group of friends and there were certain…traditions that had to be carried out.

Emmett and Alice insisted.

So was I. This was a tradition all for Edward and me. When the other four were stuffing their faces with cake and reminiscing over ancient bottle of vodka, Edward and I fed our hunger for each other.

Edward sighed morosely and looked up into my eyes. He smirked and ran a hand over my jean covered thigh.

"I did didn't I?" Looking at my impossibly hard to get out of shirt, Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

He gestured with his hand at my shirt and I gave a nod of my head.

His hands gripped both sides of the material and with a sharp tug the material came loose from my body, buttons flying everywhere landing on the floor of the backseat of our Volvo.

I loved it when he did this.

Alice didn't. She thought it was _disrespectful_ for the clothes or some shit like that.

It wasn't an uncommon thing for Edward and me to just disappear for a little while and then return to our friends, me only wearing a jacket of Edward's. It was just now understood between him and me that he would take a jacket whenever we went anywhere…just in case we couldn't wait.

"No more buttons. Never again." He was muttering as he took hold of the button on my jeans.

His hands burned trails down my legs as he lowered my jeans and then he grasped my moist panties and flung hem to the floor.

He perched himself above me, hunched over from the roof of the car and his green eyes glowed as he took me in.

I tried to stay still but I felt alive with pleasure when he looked at me like that.

After a few moments though I was getting impatient.

I reached out a hand to grab the waist of his jeans, but he batted my hands away.

I huffed when he did that. I mean come on. I was his, he could look any time he wanted, just not when I was burning for him, leaking juices onto the leather seat of the car.

"I want to see you too." I whined like some cock hungry slut, but come on. We had been deprived…and it was fucking birthday week!

"All in good time, baby, all in good time."

And with that he lowered himself further down the seat, grabbed my knees and pushed them apart.

Before I even felt his lips on me, I was panting and gasping for him.

His lips closed around me and like always I was a writhing, whimpering mess. My hips couldn't keep still and I was bucking into his face as his tongue mapped out every single wet fold inside of me.

His tongue flicked over my clit repeatedly and my hand shot out to grip his hair as the other sought purchase above me on the door handle.

I felt myself begin clenching and I brought a leg over his shoulder trying for some more leverage as I ground myself down on his mouth.

"Edward…I'm…_oh_ God…I'm…"

But then he was gone and I was whining as loudly as I could. He was so mean.

I felt cold without him hovering over me, but he was stripping off his clothes and I was almost blinded by his perfection. At seventeen, Edward Cullen could compete with the best.

He shucked his jeans and boxers to the floor and I reached out running a hand along his erect cock.

I wanted to tease him just a little bit.

His breath caught and when I repeated the movement he growled low in his throat.

I was practically shaking with my need for him. God, I felt the wetness drip onto my thighs and I gently gripped his cock a little harder in my hand and pulled him closer to where I wanted him.

"Wait," he called out breathlessly.

I looked up at him, worried I'd done something wrong.

He glanced at me and then swiftly changed our positions. He was sitting on the seat underneath me and my hands scrambled for purchase as a squeal came from my mouth.

His cock started rubbing against my slick slit and I closed my eyes and began humping up and down. I wanted him inside of me.

"I did promise." He murmured as his hands swept the hair off my back to run them over my skin.

_That's right _I thought with a breathless smile.

Lately, Edward had been…demanding when we were in bed together. And I wanted to get in on that shit too. I had needs just like he did.

I lightly ran my fingers down his chest and back up enjoying the shudder that passed through his body.

Locking my knees to his sides I lifted my hips a little and felt the tip of his cock slid into place under my entrance and I started lowering myself, biting my bottom lip to keep from crying out.

A strangled whimper did escape, but Edward cupped my breasts, making them bounce for him, and he thrust up to meet my hips and I gasped when he was fully inside of me.

My finger nails dug into his shoulders and he hissed; in pain or pleasure or a mix of both I wasn't sure.

I began moving up and down on his cock and his hands cupped my ass cheeks helping me move faster.

"Oh God…so fucking sexy…I love it when you ride me baby…"

My head was thrown back as Edward helped move my body faster and harder on top of him. My hands moved to his shoulder blades, needing to feel more of his skin.

His lips attached to my neck sucking and biting and _Oh God _I was beginning to clench around him and he felt it too and began arching into me and…

_Knock knock knock_

Fucking shit bastard fuck!

Edward was growling low in his throat that someone would have the nerve to interrupt us. He was still pulsing inside of me, both of us still dangerously close to the edge.

My head had fallen to his shoulder and I was still silently screaming curses at whoever was outside.

The knock came again and I was fucking pissed as hell. Emmett had taken things too far this time. Fucking peeping tom.

"Emmett, I swear to God…"

But when I looked who was out there I almost had a heart attack. Any thoughts of arousal fled my mind. Edward saw my shock and took a peek for himself and his mouth dropped open. I felt him soften immediately inside of me and I was sickeningly glad.

It was his mother…Esme.

She had a half embarrassed half smug smile on her face and she gave a tiny wave in our direction.

Oh fuck. She knew I liked fucking her son but she'd never caught us in the act before. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

The woman had just witnessed me riding her son like I was at a bull riding contest.

She was never going to allow me in her house again.

**Author's Note: **This is one of the incidents mentioned in Bella's POV (chapter 1) – where Esme caught her and Edward having sex in the car, so they are a tad bit younger than they are in the previous two chapters.

Please review and let me know if I should just stop or keep updating when I right a piece of random smut! Thanks!


	4. First Time

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is before their first time in my little story line. I'm sorry that I'm going backwards, but this is really all that came to mind today. I'll let you all know when a one shot takes place and such.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Wanna have sex?"

The question didn't really catch me off guard; that's really all I had been able to think about since I'd arrived at her house a few hours ago.

Bella's and my relationship had been progressing ever since I had kissed her last fall.

We had experimented of course; my favorite part was when we would make out on her bed or my bed…topless. Besides her mouth, cheeks and eyes, Bella's tits were next on the list of my favorite anatomy.

I'll never forget that night two months ago when Bella just pushed me off her and lifted her shirt over her head. I thought I would come right then.

But we were still young, I was about three months short of turning sixteen and I wasn't sure if we were ready.

I lifted my head from our math homework to look at her sitting cross legged next to me. She was already dressed for bed, and boy had that little show given me a stiffy; it's just something we were comfortable with after the many numerous sleepovers we had as kids.

But Bella was no longer six years old and I was teenage male with a raging hard on and equally raging hormones.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think we should."

"Why not?" Fuck she knew how to get to me. She knew that high pitched whine would get her anything she wanted from me, but this couldn't happen yet.

"Bella, you know how latex gives me hives and I'm really not interested in having my dick fall off just because you want me to fuck you. And I'm sure you're not on the pill yet either and neither of us wants a surprise in a few months."

She huffed and turned back to tiny television across the bed from us.

God was she tempting though. I wanted to, but I wanted to protect us more.

I finished the last of the math problems and smiled as I heard Bella's musical laughter as she watched reruns of That 70s Show.

Tossing the book to the floor, I crawled over to where she was resting and glided my hands across her hips covered in light cotton shorts.

After almost ten years of being by Bella's side I pretty much knew her body as well as my own. She loved my hands on her.

She eagerly clicked the TV off and rolled over so she was on her back underneath me.

She cupped a hand to my cheek and brought our faces closer together. Our lips touched and I sighed in relief. Besides the basic needs that required my mouth's attention, such as breathing, talking, and eating, my mouth was meant to be with Bella's; my lips were meant to worship hers and vice versa.

I ran my tongue lightly down her neck and attached my lips to the fading hickey on her neck. That wouldn't do. I began sucking and nibbling the mark, making it more defined.

Bella was running her hands through my hair and she shifted her legs so that I was lying in between them.

It was heaven, feeling my stiff cock rub against the place it ached to be buried in.

Her legs twined with mine and I brushed my hands under her shirt, going to her tits and pinching her nipples.

Worked like a charm every time. Her mouth opened wide in a high whimper and her hips lifted from the mattress into mine making me groan.

I was cupping and squeezing her breasts as we began humping each others hips but I wanted to do more.

I lifted my face from her neck and I locked my eyes with hers.

"Bella?"

All I got was a strangled groan in response.

"We can't have sex yet, but there's other stuff we can do…"

And with that, my hands shifted down to her shorts and dipping my fingers inside, I grabbed hold of her panties and brought both barriers down her legs to her ankles.

I lowered myself down her body and she was shaking with need.

I looked at her glistening pussy and I went over Emmett's directions in my head once again.

"_Run a finger down her slit; that shit makes em go crazy for you."_

I slowly and lightly ran my finger up and down Bella's slit and was pleased when she bucked her hips into my hand, coating my finger with her juices.

I kept doing that and went over the second step…

"_If it's her first time, slowly put your finger inside her. Nothing kills the mood better than butterfingers, so go slow."_

I parted the wet folds in front of me and I looked up at Bella. Her brown eyes were heavily lidded with lust and I gingerly placed my finger at her entrance and pushed forward.

We gasped at the same time. I had never felt something so incredibly tight and hot in my life. I began moving my finger slowly in and out of her, the wetness slipping onto my knuckles as Bella's hips and ass arched off the bed. She started moaning that she wanted more, but I held back.

"_You wanna tease her man. Don't just give her everything she wants. You want it to be good for you too."_

So I continued with my slow and even pace.

Bella's hands were cupping her tits in between her shirt, fondling them and giving me quite the show. I unzipped my own pants and stuck my hand in fisting my cock watching her.

I became nervous thinking about Emmett's next step…

"_You're still fingering her right? What you want to do seal the deal is find that little bundle and just start sucking on it. If you think the finger gets results, just wait."_

I took a deep breath as I lowered my head in between her thighs. Bella's hands clutched at the sheets all the more when she saw what I was going to do.

I slowly let my tongue slid out of my mouth and I licked her clit.

Holy shit! She tasted so fucking good. My cock jumped with the realization and I started stroking myself harder.

Without another thought in my head, I latched my lips onto that bundle and started sucking for all I was worth. My lips closed around it and my tongue started circling it and flicking it.

Bella's legs went over my shoulders and thank God her dad wasn't home. She was practically screaming her head off.

Her cries just made me want to keep going; keep pleasing her. They went straight to my cock and it felt like I was stroking it raw.

I got braver and added another finger inside of her, now pumping inside of her at the rate my tongue was flicking her clit.

She was saying my name like it was the only word in the English language she knew and I felt a sick twisted pleasure from that fact.

She was mine now. There was no way in hell I was going to allow any other guy taste what I was tasting, see what I was seeing, feel what I was feeling.

The wet juices seemed to come faster and faster and the tightness increased to an almost unbearable pain, but I just kept pushing and pumping into her. My hand was almost completely drenched and her legs were shaking over my shoulders.

I could tell she was close; the screaming and yelling had escalated to primal animalistic moans and I vowed to hear that sound again.

Her hands were gripping my hair and then I felt her arch high off the bed and her screams seemed to echo throughout the room.

At the same time she erupted in my mouth, hot come burst from my cock.

She tasted so fucking good. I licked and licked until she was dry and then licked what was left on my hand and her thighs.

I wiped my hand on the inside of my boxers then zipped up my pants.

I was licking my lips as I moved up her body and she grabbed the back of my head and smashed our lips together. She licked them and I shivered realizing she tasted herself on me.

We would have to do this again and soon.

**Author's Note:** No full on lemon, but we all like masturbating right? It's very healthy just FYI. Well, I have to go to school now so I hope you enjoyed this one.

Reviews make me happy!


	5. First Time Part Two

**First Time – Part Two**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Oh, look at that one." Edward pointed at the license plate of the car in front of us.

We were sitting in the backseat of Emmett's car and I had to twist around Rosalie in the front seat to read it. It read 'LOVBRDS'.

"Hmm love birds."

"Love boards."

"Love beards."

"You guys, its love broads."

Rosalie turned to Emmett and smacked him up side the head. "You are such a pig."

Emmett grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "But you love getting dirty with me."

I felt my cheeks redden as the meaning behind his words sunk in. I also felt a little bit envious. Here these two were having as much sex as much as they wanted and the most Edward and I had been able to do was a couple rounds of topless make out sessions and that unbelievable orgasm he gave me with his mouth. And those piano fingers. And his tongue.

I felt the wetness begin building up at the memory of Edward's head between my thighs and I had to shift in the backseat to cross my legs.

Fucking latex allergies.

o-0-o

I was able to corner Charlie that night and demand that I be able to go to the clinic for…women's needs. Once those two words were out of my mouth, it was a done deal.

Thank God Charlie has a mental block in his head about too much information.

He made the appointment and everything. For fucking two weeks from now. What am I supposed to do until then?

I was still thinking about that little problem when Rose picked me up for school the next morning. Climbing in the car, I noticed Alice was absent.

"She's sick." Rosalie put the quote marks around the word sick.

I smirked. "Is Jasper "sick" as well then?"

She smiled back. "Of course he is."

And then we were off to school. I looked over at Rosalie and thought. She'd been with Emmett for awhile; she would know how to solve my little problem.

"Hey Rose?"

She hummed in response and I continued. "You and Emmett…well, you've _been _together right?"

She turned her eyes to me with a duh kind of expression on her face.

"Right, dumb question. Well, you're on the pill right?"

She nodded her head.

"Have you always been on it or…?" I trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"I wasn't always on it, even when I started dating Emmett. Regardless of what gossip goes around, Emmett was my first. And we waited a while until we got to that point."

"What did you guys do…in the mean time then?" I tried to sound nonchalant about it, but I don't think I succeeded.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, keeping them on the road. "What do you mean?"

"Well," my cheeks were hot, "did you two do anything…with each other…that wasn't full on sex?"

I looked back at Rosalie and she had this small smile on her face and I could see her shoulders shaking slightly.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." But she started laughing towards the end and I knew she was lying. She knew just exactly what I was talking about.

I huffed. "You're gonna make me say it aren't you?"

"Yep." She made a popping sound with the 'p' and I clenched my teeth together.

I took a deep breath, determined to just get out what I wanted to know.

"Did Emmett ever…go down on you?" I said the last part in a rush, trying to quell my embarrassment.

Rosalie smiled wider in satisfaction and my hand itched to smack it off her face.

"Yes, he liked doing that a lot. Still does. But he liked it better when I returned the favor."

Okay, now we were getting to what I wanted to know.

"So, he likes it when you give him a…" I gave a hand gesture hoping she'd know what I meant.

"It's called a blow job Bella. Jesus. It's not gonna jump out and attack you…well," and she quirked her eyebrows at me, "you might want it too actually."

Oh God. She and Emmett were perfect for each other. Moving on.

"But he likes it right?"

"Mmmhmm. Very much. Why? Edward wants you to do it for him?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean he…already…for me…and I can't get any birth control for another two weeks…and I think I want to…for him, I mean. I already know I want his…tongue and fingers…you know…inside of me again…I just don't know how he would feel if I…for him."

"Trust me; he's a guy and I know on the inside Edward's just a mini version of Emmett; it's gotta be in the Cullen DNA or something. If you blew him, he'd probably worship the ground you walked on. Not that he doesn't already."

We were close to the school now and I still hadn't gotten to the part I needed to know, so I just sucked it up. Pardon the pun…

"How do I do it though?" I asked her in a quiet voice.

Rosalie sighed, looked at the clock and then swung the car into a sharp left turn, going down a neighborhood away from the school.

"What class do you have first period?"

"English. Why?"

"Can you miss it?"

I thought to what we would be doing in class. "Yeah. We're just watching a video."

"Good. This may take some time."

o-0-o

I was in a state of shock for the rest of the day. How would I be able to do _that_?

The stroking I could handle no problem, the licking, why not, but the…_deep_ throating…and _swallowing_?

Rose said the swallowing part was optional but still…did Edward want me to swallow…did he expect me to swallow?

I knew I would still do it for him but I just wasn't sure what he expected of me.

I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings until Edward nudged his shoulder with mine.

I glanced up at him and our eyes held. His bronze hair was deliciously disheveled from the wind outside and his green eyes were framed by his black lashes that illuminated them. A small content smile played on his lips and I realized I could and would do anything for him.

"Sleep over tonight? Mom and dad are at another conference."

That's when I remembered it was a Friday. I had been making my plans for the weekend not realizing it already was the weekend.

I nodded my head; Charlie was out fishing again so we were all clear.

He smiled at me and then took my lunch tray and threw everything away for me. Coming back, he grabbed my books in one arm, my hand in his, and we went off to science.

I could barely concentrate on what was being talked about in the two classes I had left; all I could focus on was Edward's hand in mine, or the way his fingers brushed against my cheek occasionally. He knew I was nervous; he brushed my cheek every time I was nervous to try and soothe me.

A tender emotion suddenly welled up inside of me. He tried to comfort me without knowing what was wrong. And that fact gave me all the confidence in the world that I could do it for him.

o-0-o

"You kids be good." Emmett called from the open window of his jeep before he and Rose drove off, leaving Edward and I alone for the night.

We walked in silence back to the house and up to his room.

He sat on the edge of his bed and I sat next to him.

"So-"

But I was suddenly in his lap, arms and legs locked around him, lips attached firmly to his. My hands went through his hair as his arms came around holding me to him.

Our tongues tangled in each other's mouths and he faintly tasted like peppermint. I moaned when his hands started going lower and I gently pushed on his shoulders and he fell backwards on the bed with me still locked around him.

I started rubbing the throbbing ache in between my legs against the hardening presence of his cock.

My lips left his mouth and trailed to his neck, beginning to rock my hips harder into his earning a drawn out groan from Edward.

"You know, I was going to suggest a movie but this is good too."

I started tugging at the buttons on his shirt and placed a kiss on each expanse of freshly exposed skin. His fingers were playing with my hair as I was mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do.

I licked around his stomach and placed a kiss above his belt buckle. I grabbed for that too, but then Edward stopped me.

"Bella we can't-"

I reached up and silenced him with a kiss.

"I know we can't. I'm just…returning the favor." I whispered against his lips and then licked them again before making my way back down to his jeans.

His knees were still bent over the back of the bed, a position Rosalie had said would make this a bit easier.

I put my legs on the floor, bending on my knees and undid the button of his jeans and pulled them down his legs, taking his boxers with them.

His cock jutted out from in between his legs and I felt the wetness from in between mine start pooling faster.

I stood up and started removing my pants and Edward propped himself up on his elbows watching me. I saw the precome start gathering at the tip of his cock and I felt a bit embarrassed at the drool pooling in my mouth.

I lowered my moist panties and I heard Edward's breath catch.

My eyes locked with his and his mouth was open slightly. "You're beautiful." He whispered and I felt my cheeks blush.

I smiled at him and then lowered myself back down to my knees. I gently placed a hand on his knee while the other reached forward and caressed the hard hot flesh in front of me.

I started at the bottom of his shaft and then slowly trailed my fingers up to the head. My thumb twirled around the tip, swirling the moisture over the head.

Edward let out a very high squeak and I lifted my eyes and saw his head had fallen back to his shoulders, chest heaving.

I got a bit braver and let my hand close around his cock and lower a bit more swiftly then back up. I felt my own wetness start dripping onto my thighs and I reached a hand down there to rub against my folds.

Looking at Edward, I knew he was enjoying it and so was I. I really hoped I could do this next part right.

I took a deep breath and lowered my head, my tongue poking out of my mouth and I slowly licked the tip, trying to see what he tasted like.

His moisture burst on my tongue and began swirling around the rest of my senses. I could feel him, I could smell him, I could hear him and now I could taste him.

My body began reacting more to that than anything before this. I licked at the tip again and I had to place an arm across his stomach to keep him from bucking into my face.

I had to do this at my own pace.

My fingers were playing with the lips of my pussy and I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock repeatedly. He was breathing deeply and groaning, telling me how good it felt, which just added to my confidence.

I closed my lips around the head as my first finger breached my entrance. I whimpered and Edward bucked into my face; oh yeah. Rosalie said the vibrations from the mouth really get them going.

I decided to test that theory.

I gave a couple more swipes of my tongue across his heated flesh and then groaned around him as my finger purposefully brushed against my clit.

Edward's hand shot out to grip my hair and he almost started thrusting himself into my mouth, but I was able to push him back down to the mattress.

I took my lips off his cock and lightly swirled my tongue again and again, while my hand pumped two slick fingers inside of me. The other hand was slowly stroking his length and I delighted at the strangled whimpers and use of my name.

I decided that now was as good a time as any. I closed my lips around the head again and the after a few quick strokes of his cock, I swiftly lowered my head and took as much of him inside my mouth as I could.

I felt horrible though because my gag reflex started kicking in and I had to pull back. But Edward didn't seem to be complaining. One hand was still lightly gripping my hair while the other clenched the sheets beneath us. His eyes were closed tightly and he looked like he was concentrating very hard not to come.

I took my mouth from him and he groaned in displeasure opening his eyes to glare at me. My hand went to his cock and stroked up and down. My saliva made it faster and I held back my disgust.

I'd definitely be washing my hands later.

He was breathing in little gasps now and I kept our eyes locked as I lowered my head once again. I took as much as I could again and ran my tongue over the underside of the hardened flesh.

I began moving my head up and down at a fast pace, my own fingers pumping in and out to match the rhythm of my mouth on him.

He was saying my name like a prayer and I started whimpering around him as I clenched around my fingers. My thumb went to rub my clit and Edward started warning me that he was going to come.

I braced a hand against his stomach and kept my mouth attached to his cock. With one more flick of my tongue and press of my thumb, we came at the same time, I on my hand, Edward in my mouth.

My mouth filled quickly and I swallowed what I could while gently rubbing my fingers over my wet pussy.

I took my mouth from Edward and gathered in some much needed air and then licked my lips.

I felt Edward's hands grab me from the sides and I was hoisted up into his lap. He took my hand, still wet with my juices and began licking it clean for me.

I rested my head against his chest and he laid us back against the pillows of his bed.

"So, how about that movie?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was just going to write about the actual sex they had the first time, but the yesterday I got a review from sweetswirlypop saying that Emmett could teach Bella how to blow, like he taught Edward how to go down on Bella. I thought it was an excellent idea, but I just tweaked it a bit, having Bella ask Rosalie, not Emmett.

Well, I hope you liked this one! I know I sure did!

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	6. Fluff and Stuff

**Fluff and Stuff – Edward's Point of View**

"Why do I always have to be the one to do this?" Alice whined.

"Because you're the only one out of the rest of these heifers that I can lift, so up you go." Emmett said, tossing his bag to Jasper.

His heifer comment got a rise out of the rest of us, especially Rosalie. She swiped a hand at him, while Jasper announced very loudly that he could bench press the same, if not more, as Emmett. He just ignored them and clasped his fingers together and bent his back. I brought Bella's body closer to mine and she laid her head on my shoulder as we watched what was happening in front of us.

Alice huffed and delicately took off her shoes, tossing them to Rosalie. She then placed a foot in Emmett's clasped hands and he hoisted her up into the air.

"Ready?" He asked when he had a good grip on her.

Alice steadied herself with her tiny hands on his shoulders before nodding.

"Just don't do it this time, please? I _really_ like this outfit."

Emmett got a mischievous grin on his face. "Do what Alice? This?"

And with that, he catapulted Alice through the air and over the tall wrought iron fence. She landed in the soft patch of brush, leaves and grass…and mud. Always the same place and Emmett always had perfect aim for this.

He let out a hearty laugh as we watched Alice lift herself to her feet. She should know better by now after the many years we had snuck into this place.

"You know," she called over to us, "I shouldn't let you guys in if you keep laughing at me." She was picking the wet leaves off her shirt and trying to wipe the mud from her pants.

"Ah, but Alice, we have your change of clothes. You could let us in and get them, or we can just attach them to the bottom of my jeep…and let them drag all the way back to my house. While you walk home."

I smiled. Emmett knew how to get to Alice, just like we all did.

I saw her face fall and she sighed, defeated. This was routine though. Alice always got mad and we always made fun of her. She always let us in and we always gave her a change of clothes.

She unlatched the gate and we snuck into the privately owned meadow we had been coming to for years. We all saw it as ours though. We had been coming here since before it was owned so technically it was ours.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we began the long run to the wide patch of open area surrounded by the numerous trees and overgrowth. Alice hopped onto Jasper's back and he ran with her ahead of us. Emmett and Rosalie, always the competitors, even with each other, had taken off running as soon as they were through the gate. I could hear them yelling, laughing and cursing each other all the way there.

Bella and I liked to run at a slow leisure pace, mostly though because Bella always managed to trip over something.

But I didn't mind. I liked being the one she leaned on when she stumbled. And I did my best to not let her fall.

When we reached the clearing, the others were already setting up. Well, Alice and Jasper were setting up. Rosalie was doing a victory dance, circling Emmett, who stood with his arms folded across his chest. Just as they were fierce competitors, they were equally sore losers.

"You just won because I let you."

"Not listening babe."

"You wouldn't have answered me if you weren't."

Rosalie placed her hands over her ears, continuing to dance around Emmett, yelling, "La la la la la la la."

Alice and Jasper were setting up the numerous blankets on the ground and placing the large flashlights on the outer corners, illuminating our little area.

Bella and I let our back packs fall to the ground and we began unpacking the food and the board game of choice in our little ritual. This week, it had been Emmett's pick and of course, like always, he chose Monopoly. He just liked being the banker and stuffing his pockets full of the fake money. Jasper always won, but he and Alice cheated, pooling their money and housing at the end. Bella and I always managed to attain Boardwalk and Park Place

But we all allowed it, because that's how it went. For ten years, this is how it's been. And none of us would change it for anything.

o-0-o

"Damn it! Fucking jail again!"

Rosalie cupped Emmett's cheek. "Babe, it's probably trying to send you a message."

Emmett threw the tiny metal shoe down and scattered his money across the board.

"Game over." Bella mumbled into my shoulder.

"Jasper was winning anyway." I said back and reached over for the bottle of Jack Daniels Rosalie had brought with her. Taking a light swig from it, I passed it to Bella and she took a sip as well.

Alice and Jasper were having a contest between the two of them to see who could consume the most Pixy Stix in a minute and Rosalie had taken Emmett away to the edge of the meadow and was softening him up with kisses. Emmett hated losing but he set himself up for it.

"Hey Bella." She hummed into my side.

"You're tipsy right?"

I felt her giggle into my chest and new she was. It was that high pitched squealing giggle, so I knew she would do what I wanted her to.

"Do that thing you do; you know, the thing that makes everyone laugh."

She lifted her head and looked up at me with glazed eyes. I sent her my green eyed puppy dog look and I knew she was putty in my hands.

She sighed. "What song?"

I thought for a minute. "Milkshake. I think that's my favorite one to date."

She took a deep breath and then in a loud voice that carried across the meadow, she said in the most proper voice she could muster, "My whipped ice dairy drink brings the attention of many males to my place of residence and/ or employment, and they declare that its quality far surpasses that of yours. Absolutely, it far surpasses yours. I could convey to you the recipe, but I would have to demand compensation."

It was probably from the liquor, but Alice was clutching her sides while Jasper tried to hold her up. I was laughing as quietly as I could into Bella's hair and she seemed very pleased with herself.

This little quirk of hers that allowed her to translate the slang lyrics into what she called "proper" English only appeared when she had some alcohol in her and it made me adore her even more.

o-0-o

We had gotten back to my house around two in the morning; I couldn't very well take her back to her house with Charlie there. He thought she was staying with Rosalie and Alice and it wouldn't go over very well to bring her home completely drunk.

"I want gummy bears…" She whined when I placed her on my bed.

"I know sweetie. You've been telling me all about the gummy bears for a couple minutes now."

I took off her shoes and socks and the lowered her jeans off her legs before folding them in her bag. I grabbed a pair of my clean boxers from my top drawer and slipped them up her legs.

"I need to tell Emmett…" She trailed off when she got distracted by a tendril of hair that flew into her face. I smoothed the piece of hair behind her ear and then gently pulled her up to the pillows so she would be comfortable when she passed out. It was only a matter of time now.

"What is it honey? What do you need to tell Emmett?"

"I need to tell him…I gotta tell him…that he's funny…and that I would march in a Gay Pride Parade for him if he needed me to. Because he's awesome, throwing Alice over the fence and all."

I was bent over trying to hold back my laughter. I was clutching the bed spread while the rest of my body shook with laughter.

She seemed pleased to see me happy and gave me a large smile. "Would you tell him that baby?"

"I think…" I quickly got a hold of myself. "I think that Emmett would want to hear such flattering things from _you_."

A look of astonishment crossed her face and her mouth opened wide. I mimicked her facial expression and she slapped her hands to my cheeks.

"That's right!" She whispered to me like we were conspiring over some big secret. "He would want to hear it from me!"

I nodded my head in a solemn manner.

"You're sexy." She whispered against my lips.

I smiled at her and just lowered her hands from my face. "And you, baby, are incredibly wasted."

She started giggling again and I couldn't help but join in.

"I know!" And then she was laughing so loud and falling back into the bed. I clicked off the light and lay next to her. The musical laughter died down after a few minutes and I wrapped my arms around her securely, waiting for her to drop off to sleep first. Bella tended to wander when she was drunk, so I always waited for her to fall asleep first.

It wasn't but a minute later until I heard her gentle snoring and her legs began kicking mine. I wrapped those around hers as well and rested my head next to hers.

I hoped she would remember this little episode in the morning. I wanted to see Emmett's face when she told him her little declaration. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Author's Note: **Alright, one of my friends sent me that Milkshake bit and I thought it was hilarious. It could be from somewhere but I don't know. Also, one of my sister's friends called her one night, completely wasted and said he would march for her in a parade of her choosing. I just inserted the Gay Pride part because I thought that would make it funnier.

No lemons or limes this chapter but I hope it was funny! Please leave a review!


	7. Fluff and Stuff cont

**Fluff and Stuff cont. – Bella's Point of View**

The first thing I was aware of was the pounding of my head. It felt like I had taken a couple of beatings from Emmett's baseball bat. Then I smelled him and I knew where I was. His scent was on the pillow my cheek was resting on and I took a deep breath, allowing it to fill up my lungs. Then I felt the cool sheets beneath my body and my legs felt cold. My right shoulder was asleep and I flipped around trying to get some circulation to it. I reached out an arm to grab for Edward, but all I felt was the still warm sheets next to me. But I knew he was nearby; he hardly ever left my side when I was hung over.

I heard someone shuffling around the room and I smiled knowing it was him. I cracked open an eye, squinting at the sunlight peering into the room. He was half naked. Yummy. What a nice way to be greeted in the morning, especially when you feel like shit. I allowed my eyes to travel down the perfect pale skin and muscles of his torso and didn't feel the slightest amount of guilt when I shamelessly watched his ass covered in dark denim. I love denim.

He was rifling around in his drawers with his back to me and I tried to stamp down the sudden urge I had to bite and lick his shoulders.

He is so unaware of how adorably sexy he is…

And then last night rushed back to me with a sudden force, I had to close my eyes…

_Awesome…monopoly…shoe…clothes…Alice…heifer…la…gay…gummy bears…pixy stix…Jack Daniels Milkshake…honeysexybabywasted…_

I fisted my hands into my closed eyes and let out a loud groan.

"Good morning sunshine." He was nice enough to keep his voice in the soft velvet tone he knew soothed me.

"Hey." Well now, don't I sound sexy? Who wouldn't want to wake up to a low gravelly chain smoker's voice?

He was chuckling lightly and I snuck a peek at him. Damn it! He had a shirt on now.

"How much do you remember?" There was something in his tone…anticipation?

"Uh, just bits and pieces. Why? Did I do something stupid again?"

"No, you were your hilariously adorable drunk self. I just wanted to see if you remembered what you wanted to tell Emmett today. It would have been priceless." He sounded wistful; full of longing, but for the life of me, I could not place what he said I had to tell Emmett.

I sat up slowly and propped myself against the headboard. My shoulder was beginning to wake up now and I rested my head back against the wood, trying to piece back the flashes of memories.

"Did I have a Jack Daniels milkshake?"

Edward let out a loud laugh and shook his head no.

"Did I make some gummy bears put on a gay show?"

He was looking at me with a tender affection that made me feel weak in the knees and shook his head, perfect body still shaking with humor.

I thought harder to clear the fog from my mind and one more flash popped through before I flopped backwards in the bed even more.

"Did we see a parade?"

He just shook his head no and then brought himself closer to me before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't hurt yourself sweetie. It's alright that you don't remember. Here," and then he handed me a pair of my jeans that I'd left at his house last week. "Get changed and we'll go down and get you some coffee."

o-0-o

I sat around the Cullen's large table in the kitchen sipping some of the coffee that Rosalie had made. Edward's parents had already been called away to work, so we were all trying to recover from last night.

Alice and Emmett were across from me, working on the daily Sudoku puzzle that came with the comic section, arguing over whether a space should contain a 3 or a 7. Edward was making me some toast while Jasper and Rosalie were making an assortment of breakfast items. I could only have toast when hung over; anything else would make me sick.

"You're killing me Smalls!" I winced at Emmett's yell across the table and put a hand to my throbbing temple.

"Fine Emmett, just put a 7 there. I don't care anymore."

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked up to see Jasper holding some Tylenol and a glass of water. I smiled in thanks and took both of the tablets at the same time, downing the whole glass of water.

Edward placed my plate of toast in front of me and sat next to me biting into an apple. I got distracted when some juice from the apple slid down his chin…mmm Edward applesauce…yum.

Rosalie and Jasper brought plates over full of pancakes for Jasper and Emmett, waffles for Alice and French toast for Rose. There was also maple syrup and blueberry syrup.

I started picking at my toast listening to the plans the others were making for the day. I thought back to last night, trying to remember.

Let's see…we snuck into the meadow, played monopoly while drinking some…Jack Daniels that's right. Rosalie had snuck it from her parents' liquor cabinet. Okay, then Jasper was winning again and Emmett was going to jail again…

Wait, if I was drunk then they probably had me do that lyric thing…Milkshake. Ah yes, now I remember. I was sitting in Edward's lap and it was all quiet so he had me do that stupid lyric thing.

The images started coming faster now. I remember Emmett chasing Rosalie around the meadow trying to grab her shorts, Alice and Edward playing the thousandth round of their ultimate thumb war challenge that had been going on since fifth grade, apparently they were both tied, and then Jasper and I taking turns and tossing tiny candy pieces at each other to see if we could catch them with our mouths.

I remember the pat Edward gave my ass after he hoisted me over his shoulder; too drunk to even walk to the fence to leave. I remember trying to unzip Edward's jeans in the back seat, Jasper covering Alice's eyes and Emmett cheering me on from the driver's seat.

Then it was all colors and blurs, reaching Edward's bedroom, Edward putting some of his clothes on me, talking about gummy bears, saying something about Emmett…

My eyes widened and I dropped my piece of toast.

"Gay Pride Parade!"

And then everyone was looking at me and I felt Edward shaking next to me. I glanced at him and his eyes were closed and his arms were folded across his stomach trying to contain his laughter.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us Bella?" I looked over at Jasper and he was smiling and looking at the others around the table.

"That's what I said last night." I looked back to Edward, who just nodded his head and started laughing louder.

I planted my forehead on the table and let out a groan. I said the dumbest things when drunk.

"Can someone please explain? I need to know if I should make Bella a costume for this parade…"

Alice's words made me groan even more and Edward's cool hand swept the hair off my back and started rubbing my neck and shoulder through my shirt.

"She's not gonna be in a parade…she just said some very funny things last night."

"Bella…say it."

"No."

"Fine, we'll just tell Fag Newton that you're getting a sex change and he can join you in that parade of yours."

My head snapped up and I saw the gloating smile on Emmett's face. I wanted to wipe off, so before I could think to stop myself, the words came out, like vomit.

"I was actually telling Edward last night that I would march for _Emmett_ in a Gay Pride Parade."

That sure did it and I felt some sick satisfaction from it. I laid my head back down to the table and heard the beginnings of loud laughter around the table.

"I am not gay!" Emmett shouted above the roaring laughter in the room, which only made them laugh even more.

"Whatever. You know you and Edward have seen each other naked before."

"Yeah, when we were fetuses. Mom was just trying to conserve water by making us take baths together. Besides, he's my little brother."

"I've seen Bella naked."

Alice's nonchalant comment brought the laughter and conversation to an abrupt halt. I lifted my head and saw Jasper, Emmett and Edward's eyes glazed over.

"What? We were probably like, the same age as you guys. So what?"

"Don't ruin this Alice." Emmett whispered in a reverent tone.

"Oh you guys are so gross. We were toddlers."

Emmett shook his head, eyes closed and he was smiling.

"That doesn't make the images I have now go away." And then he tapped his temple with his index finger.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Meh. I don't know how I feel about this one. It's just a filler in between chapters. I hope it was at least a little bit funny. Let me know with a review!


	8. First Time Part Three

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. School's just been pretty hectic and I've had to form my schedule for next semester.

Anyways, it was brought to my attention in the last chapter that maybe I wasn't too clear on the relationships in my little plot lines. I'm sorry about that if I confused anyone. Okay, so the only people related in this story are Edward and Emmett – they're brothers. That's it. The rest are just friends. Also, yes, I did take the title of this story from the song by MGMT called "Electric Feel." When it was originally a one shot, I needed a title when I was publishing it, and for a lack of creativity, I just took the title of the song that I had been listening to. Ergo, Electric Feel, the story, was created.

I wanted to write some smut this weekend since I haven't for awhile, so here it is!

**First Time part 3 - Bella's Point of View**

I had him pinned underneath me. My knees were locked on either side of his body and my fingers lightly trailed down his bare smooth muscled chest. His green eyes were darkened in lust as he gazed up at me and his cheeks were rosy. His eyes widened slightly and his lips parted in deep low moan as I rocked my hips harder on top of him, taking more of his hard length inside of me.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh seemed to echo all around us and the wetness and heat in between my legs was almost unbearable and thrills of electricity shot up and down my body. My toes were curled and my fingernails were digging at the flesh of his chest. I was close. Oh so very close.

Edward was moving his hips with mine and I looked down to see his hands gripping my waist to increase the delicious friction we were creating. My chest was heaving with the exertion of moving above him, but I know how much Edward likes my breasts, so I clenched my legs harder around him for more leverage as I began moving faster.

My head tilted back and my eyes felt heavy as a loud moan tore from my mouth. My back was beginning to hurt, my shoulder blades burning from the angle I was at, but I couldn't give a flying fuck. Edward was finally, _finally, _inside of me. I wanted to savor the feeling for as long as possible.

The sound of chanting reached through the fog that was around my over heated body. Looking down I saw Edward's green eyes half opened and his mouth forming a word.

"_Bella."_

Oh that's lovely. I could listen to him moaning my name all day and all night long. I gave a lusty half smile and rocked my hips harder, trying to reach completion.

"_Bella."_

What? My subconscious whined. I was in the middle of something very important.

I looked back down at Edward and saw his eyes were no longer filled with desire. His face had a look of shock on it, but not the good shock one would expect in this situation.

"Bella!" Why is he shouting at me?

"Bella! Look out!" But it wasn't his voice. It was Alice's.

I blinked and the scene before me was suddenly gone. I turned to face the sound and all I saw was the form of a soccer ball coming swiftly at my face. _Wham!_

And then I was on the cold, hard, wet ground, my face throbbing. I was a little disoriented at first, but then I remembered. Fucking P.E. daydreams! I was still breathing deeply from my fantasy, and I realized with horror, that I had an uncomfortable wetness already formed in between my legs. I could already feel it trickling onto my thighs. I felt my cheeks redden more than they already were. I just lay there on the ground trying to calm down and trying to come to grips with the reality.

No Edward, no smooth muscles…no sex. I let out a tortured moan, half in frustration half in arousal.

Damn it all to hell.

"Fuck." I said breathlessly, as I looked up into the worried face of Alice and the rest of my teammates.

"Language, Swan." I looked over into the exasperated face of Coach Clapp. Honestly, the man had known for the past two years that I had no athletic ability whatsoever.

I looked back up into Alice's face and saw she was fighting a smirk. I was confused. Usually she was sympathetic when I fell or got hit in the head.

And then I felt the unusually cool breeze beat down against the shorts covering my still aroused center and I quickly snapped my legs closed.

Shit. The entire class probably now knew I _almost _came while standing idly in the goalie's position. If they only knew what I had been thinking about…

No! I had to be careful. I was still on edge.

"Alice!" I whispered urgently, while the rest of the class went back to their positions to resume the soccer game.

She leaned down so she could hear me better and I clutched at her shirt bringing her closer.

Her eyes widened and she brought her hands out to push back. "Whoa! Aren't you still post-coital?"

"Shut up!" I hissed at her. "You have to block me."

"What?"

"You. Have. To. Block. Me." What was she, two?

She tilted her head to the left and glared at me. "I heard what you said, smart ass. I just don't know what you meant."

"I have to get to the locker room, but no one can see what I'm sure is…running down my shorts and legs. You have to block me." I was desperate. I had to clean up, but mostly I wanted satisfaction in the form of my boyfriend on top, below, behind…anyway I could get him.

Alice sighed and straightened up. I let my body fall backwards and brought my hands to my hand, trying to appear like I had a splitting headache due to the soccer ball smack down on my face. Though mostly, I was still trying to calm down and rein in the overwhelming amounts of arousal I still felt. My eyes were closed and I saw Edward. With those green eyes and muscled arms and pink lips and bronze messy hair…

I felt myself clench around nothing, and I whimpered quietly.

I heard Alice come back over to me and she grabbed my arm and helped me up, immediately going behind me as we started walking. I felt her start brushing the wet leaves off my back and I quickened my pace.

Entering the locker room, I made a bee line for my locker, threw it open and grabbed the tiny bottle of shampoo and soap that Rosalie and Alice insisted I keep in there.

"_You never know when you'll need them…"_ Their words and this predicament I was now in made me wonder if they had experienced the same thing.

Shaking off those thoughts and stepping into a stall and closing the curtain, I quickly stripped off my clothes and turned the water on full blast. I yelped as the ice cold water hit my skin and I poured a liberal amount of the soap onto my hands and I began lathering it onto my thighs, washing away the evidence of my gym activities.

But I was shaking. And not because of the cold water. I was still fucking horny as hell. This was all Edward's fault. Introducing me to the needs of my body...how dare he.

I was just about to take care of my little problem when I heard the doors burst open and the sounds of the other girls filled the room. Damn.

I quickly shampooed my hair and rinsed it out. While toweling off I made my decision quickly. There was someone else who could help me with my little problem and he was going to whether he liked it or not. Although, I'm positive he would enjoy it too.

After changing back into my clothes, I approached Alice and demanded the key to her car...after promising a kidney that I wouldn't hurt her new present.

She grudgingly handed it over while muttering, "You better not have sex in my car."

I walked with a confident stride out of the locker room, still burning for Edward. I was still wound tightly and when I saw him waiting for me outside, I almost pounced then and there.

I walked to him and without a word said I grabbed the front of his jacket and started dragging him to the parking lot. There was still one class period left but I couldn't wait. I had to have him now.

We had almost reached Alice's new yellow Porsche when Edward finally said something. "Um, Bella, not that I don't mind skipping, but where are we going?"

With strength I'd never known I possessed, I pushed Edward against the side of the Porsche and placed my legs on either side of one of his, so I could rub myself against him and slipping the key into his hand.

"Edward," I tried to sound seductive, but I was excited and nervous all of a sudden. "From the time it takes us to get from here to your bedroom, you better man up and be able to fuck me properly."

His eyes widened and it would have been comical if they hadn't been filled with the same lust from my fantasy.

And suddenly Edward couldn't get us out of there fast enough. He flung my door open for me and he was already shoving the key in the ignition before I even closed it. He raced us out the parking lot and down the road towards his house. We were silent, the sexual tension filling the air.

I was incredibly nervous now. What if I wasn't what he expected? What if I couldn't move the way I had been able to in my imagination?

Oh crap. I should have thought this through. We were driving over the long drive that lead up to his house and I turned to him. He had this small smile on his face and he was sitting up straight in his seat, knuckles white on the steering wheel.

He parked and turned towards me. He reached a hand over and brushed along my cheek. It sent tingles across the rest of my face and I closed my eyes in contentment.

"Are you sure?" I opened my eyes and gazed into his green ones. They were filled with longing, anticipation, and…fear. He was just as nervous as I was, maybe even more so.

I leaned my cheek into his hand and smiled at him. "Yes." And then he swallowed loudly and was out of the car and coming over to help me out of the passenger side.

o-0-o

He had me pinned underneath him and was kissing the hell out of my lips. We were breathing harshly into each other's mouths. His hands were burning trails down the skin of my breasts and over my stomach. My arms were clutching at his shoulders, my hands in his hair. We still had our jeans on but we were trying to quell our nervousness with topless making out. My legs were already around his waist though and I was slowly rubbing against the hardness I met.

Edward ran his lips and tongue down my neck and placed kisses along my chest before sucking on a nipple. My arms went to the button on my jeans and undid before lowering the zipper. He ran kisses in a straight line down my stomach, placing one on top of my belly button. He knew I was ticklish there and I felt like an idiot for letting out a tiny giggle. But I felt him smile against my skin and then his hands were grasping the waist of my jeans and tugging them down and I almost forgot to breathe.

My mouth was open and I was trying to take in enough oxygen, but all thoughts of breathing flew my mind when I looked down and saw Edward tugging his pants down, taking his boxers with them.

_Oh._

_Damn._

Things had definitely changed since the last time I'd seen him fully naked. The ten years had been very good to him. Muscles everywhere, pale skin that went on for miles and even though his cock had already been in my mouth, it was kind of shocking to see it all.

His hands reached for my sopping panties and my legs opened a bit wider for him. He tossed those to the ground and he just stared at me.

I felt myself get wetter from just his eyes wandering over my body and my cheeks went red.

He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. His eyes closed briefly and when they opened they were filled with fire. It made my breathing and heart pick up speed.

He lowered himself back over top of me and I gasped when his erection brushed against my slit.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Apparently it was a rhetorical question because when I opened my mouth his was on top my mine, taking possession of my lips and tongue. His kiss was harsh, controlling, dominating, like he was staking a claim. And I was more than happy to let him.

He gripped my legs in his hands and brought them up around his waist and began rubbing his erection over my slit again. He was driving me crazy with the rubbing, the juices coming faster. My hands were clutching his hair and my back was arching off the mattress, trying to touch all of him at the same time.

He lifted his head from mine and gulped in the air trying to clear the fog around my mind. His lips were red and swollen, cheeks pink, eyes bright. I had never wanted him more.

"If it hurts, you better fucking tell me." His eyes were deadly serious and all I could do was nod. My legs tightened around him, preparing myself.

My hands went to his back when I felt him line up with my entrance. Edward dropped a kiss on my forehead and then locked eyes with me before slowly pushing inside.

Holy fucking hell.

It didn't just hurt, no, it burned and stretched and shit I should have thought this through.

Edward's hands held me still and my fingernails dug into his shoulders. I saw him wince. I must have broken skin but I felt sickeningly glad. At least he was feeling some pain along with me.

"Bella…do you…want me…to pull…out?" He was gasping for air and I realized I was doing the same.

I shook my head frantically and tightened my legs around him; my hands bring his chest further on top of mine. I still wanted this, regardless of the fact I felt like I was being split in two.

Trying to get past the pain, I closed my eyes and arched my hips upwards slightly, taking more of him inside of me. And then he stopped moving. I was breathing so quickly and so deeply I felt myself get lightheaded.

Edward planted his forehead on top of mine and looked into my eyes. "Are you okay?" He whispered, his voice hitching on the last word.

"Yeah. Just. Don't. Move."

Before I closed my eyes, I saw him try to give me a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace and his forehead creased in concentration.

My center was throbbing. I felt the pulsing and beating reverberate throughout the rest of my body. My toes were curled and my fingers were clenched into his shoulders.

I took a few more steadying breaths and then I planted a kiss on his shoulder, letting him know we could continue.

He pulled out slowly and then thrust back in with a little more force that sent me reeling. He continued in that slow manner, allowing me to get used to the feel of him. The pleasure began to overpower any pain that I still felt and I experimentally lifted my hips to meet one of his thrusts.

Edward's eyes widened and he gasped, hands coming to grab my hips to bring them upwards on every thrust. My ankles were locked behind him and he started going faster.

I could hear this dull _thud thud thud _in the background and vaguely felt the bed moving with us, but then Edward changed the angle of his thrusts and my eyes widened.

_Holy shit!_

I was whimpering as he continued hitting the same spot inside of me and I felt myself begin clenching around his cock.

His hand reached up and I felt his thumb connect with my clit again and with one press, I was coming undone. My back was off the bed; my eyes were clenched shut as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over and through me.

I felt Edward thrust once, twice more and then he was coming as well.

We held each other as we rode out our orgasms and then we fell on our sides, arms and legs still wrapped around each other.

Edward ran a hand through my hair and pressed kiss after kiss against my forehead. Our chests were still rising and falling, nipples still hard from the constant contact.

After a few minutes and after our breathing had finally returned to normal, I heard Edward silently chuckle. I lifted my head from under his chin and shot him a questioning glance.

"My mom is gonna kill me." His eyes were alight with humor and he was looking at me with satisfaction and…pride?

"Why?"

He didn't answer, just gestured behind us with his eyes and a crooked smile.

Turning my head to look, my eyes widened and I gasped. His headboard had a large crack through the middle, large splinters sticking out.

And then I was laughing and Edward was joining me.

For a first time, that wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review!


	9. Just a Quickie

**Author's Note: **Just like the title says, this is an extremely quick little update. It's only just over 600 words, but it's in response to this email I got from someone. They told me that this story didn't give off the proper warnings…because, you know what does the MATURE content line in my summary indicate? Also, if the M rating and the warning of multiple lemons didn't clue this person in, how did they stumble across my little fic when you have to specifically change the rating in the search tool bar?

Man, this has just not been my week. First, someone reporting Videotapes as abuse and now this person who can't read summaries or ratings.

So, this one's for you, annoying people who won't leave me alone! As well as for the rest of you, who like sex in the stories they read!

* * *

**Just a Quickie – Bella's POV**

His hands were cupping my ass through my jeans as we rocked our hips against one another as we kissed desperately. I swear, ever since our first time, we were like animals, always pouncing on the other whenever we got a moment alone. But it was always fucking amazing.

He backed us up, so I was against the wall, my legs tightened around his waist and his hands trailed up my sides cupping my breasts through my shirt.

I whimpered and began clawing at the fabric of his clothes and his hands dipped underneath the hem of my shirt, running his fingers in little circles over my stomach.

Our lips separated briefly while we flung our shirts over our heads and onto the floor. My hand cupped the back of his head and I smashed our lips together as he made quick work of undoing our jeans. I loosened my legs a little bit so his could fall to the floor. I could feel the wetness double in intensity when I felt his erection rub against my jean clad thigh.

He slowly let my legs fall to the ground and I stripped off my jeans quickly, as well as my panties. I reached my hands out to grab Edward's shoulders and I gently pushed him back onto my bed so I could straddle him. His hands immediately came to my hips and we started rocking against one another again.

My hands reached behind me and I undid the clasp of my bra, letting it fall loose around me. I slowly took it from my body and tossed it to the floor. Edward's eyes were trained on my breasts.

I reached down and lifted my hips slightly to take hold of his boxers. I lowered them off his hips so his erection could spring free. I ran a hand lightly up the shaft, twirling my thumb around the head and delighted when his eyes clenched shut and a loud moan came from his mouth.

I stroked the hardened flesh a couple more times and then situated my body so I was on my knees above him.

I slowly slid myself onto his cock and didn't stop until I was seated on his lap, with him fully inside of me. I closed my eyes and my head tilted back. I would never tire of feeling him inside of me, as was evidenced by the overwhelming heat I felt pulsing in between my legs where we were connected.

His hands were gripping my hips and he was giving thrusting upward a little bit. I started moving with him, bouncing myself up and down as hard as I could. My hands went to his shoulders and I felt Edward's tongue slide over my nipples and then he started sucking on one of them. I fisted a hand into his hair, keeping his face there.

I sped up my movements and my eyes were clenched shut. The world darkened behind my closed lids and became infinitely smaller as the only thing I could focus on was Edward and the pleasure he was giving me.

The arousal was building and building, pooling in between my legs and my chest was heaving.

My back arched as the darkness behind my eyes exploded into a brilliant white blaze of heat as my orgasm overtook me. My body was tensed above him as I rode it out and I felt Edward fill me up, calling out in pleasure. And then I was a shaking mess as my body fell on top of his. I was breathless and I felt his fingers card through my hair and a kiss was placed on top of my head.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's so short, but I got other stuff to do. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
